


Scandal

by queenLouisa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLouisa/pseuds/queenLouisa
Summary: Victor as a famous Actor who is caught on a scandal which is not even suppose to be since, sadly, the affair was only a wishful thinking on his part.Or the fic where Yuuri was mistaken for Victor's lover. Where Yuuri is, well, anonymously famous too. =)A modern Cinderella story. Or not really. Just two dork falling in love.





	

****SCANDAL** **

****

Victor smiling in front of the cameras flashing. Again and again.

 

“Here, Victor!”

 

“Victor!!!”

 

He kept smiling and waving on the camera’s, turning, preening and answering all thrown questions at him, same old routine. Until some wet-behind-the-ears Entertainment reporter, made the mistake of asking him the TABOO Question, “So, everybody wanted to know, who was he?”

 

It seemed like the world stilled but it was only on his dramatic head. The other famous, beautiful people were still glowing on their own spheres, unmindful of the starting fiasco on his side.

 

His smile looked forced and the fans who was near him where he is standing grew more attentive, quiet, not daring to make a sound in case they miss anything.

 

Who was he? He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Who was he? Is he kidding? He could only be pertaining to that black haired beauty he met last week right? The one papparazi caught him kissing that night? Oh, if only the world knew who it was it would have made everything easier.

 

He is trying to forced himself to smile, his usual I-don’t-give-a-fuck smile, but it was too late since his indecision to answer was already caught by the camera’s so he just shrugged and let the question slide and smiled, god, he was so sickened with even hearing the words on his head. Smile. Smile. Smile.

He was supposed to walked away to hush that line of questioning but he saw the degrading expression on the camera man's face. As if he waas mocking his inability to answer a simple question. How dare him? So he smirked and channeled a confidence he doesn’t feel at the moment and said, “Are you pertaining to my beautiful lover?”

 

And that was the beginning.

 

All hell broke loosed.


End file.
